Who Changed Chika
by mew mew panda-chan
Summary: A story focusing on Chika Haninozuka and how his life gets changed by a shy and clumsy girl named Shadie Mizuki. the story is told from more then one point of view
1. the unexpected new girl

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB.

Chika Haninozuka was the younger brother of mitsukuni who, in Chika's opinion, was a cake devouring, bunny loving loli boy alien from outer space. He also despised him in a way for giving up on karate and joining that idiotic host club run by that imbecile Tamaki.

"God ,mitsukuni, why must you be such an alien?" Chika mumbled irritably at his desk, waiting for the teacher who was late _AGAIN_ so that class could start.

Just then did Dia sensei arrive with a small girl standing timidly behind her, just barely peaking at the class.

"Everyone this is Mizuki Shadie. She'll be in our class from now on." Dia sensei said informatively.

"H-hello…" Mizuki managed to stammer out, tugging at the end of her skirt nervously. Mizuki was quite pretty. She had big and innocent bambi eyes the shade of lush forest green that were shaded by long thick eyelashes. Her hair was dark mocha brown with shining hints of cinnamon and caramel color, adding to the silky look to it, and it cascaded down her back in thick waves. The color of her skin was a shimmery ivory color which enhanced the pinkness of her cheeks due to embarrassment. Words like cute and adorable began flying around the room in admirable murmurs.

"You'll be sitting next to Haninozuka Chika over there" Dia sensei pointed to Chika as people grumbled 'lucky'.

"O-okay…" Mizuki sat down and began getting ready for class, fumbling with her school bag awkwardly.

Well if she's not going to do it I guess I am, Chika thought, pushing a lost strand of hair from his face.

"Hi, I'm Haninozuka Chika but you can call me Chika. If you ever need anything just say so, okay?" Chika flashed a genuinely warm and very rare smile at her and extended his hand.

"O-okay… thank you… Chika… let's get along this year!.." she blushed, smiling happily and taking Chika's hand. To his surprise he felt his face redden a little and he felt strangely… happy by making her smile.


	2. Chika a pervert!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB.

Chika's eyes softened and he gave one more smile to Mizuki before letting go of her small gentle hand and turned to listen to today's lecture. God why was he acting and feeling so weird right now? God she was so cute when she gave that adorable little smile and called him by his first name. Why the hell was he thinking something like that? Was he turning into a pervert? Chika's face flamed red and he began to shake his head furiously fast. There was no way he was gonna turn into a pervert, right? Chika was about ready to slam his head against the desk when the teacher asked in a slightly concerned, slightly confused voice. "Are you alright Chika?... You kind of look like you're having a seizure… or a spaz attack."

"Oh… uh… it's alright sensei, I was just um… having a problem with a question and you know how I get when I don't know the answer to something!... heheheh… heh… yeah…" Chika laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head in shame. Nice save idiot! What kind of person forgets there in class and starts spazzing out? Chika thought, giving himself a mental slap on the head.

"UM… well okay then… now if you are sure you're alright then please pay attention." Sensei said turning back to the board. People snickered but quickly stopped when Chika flashed a deathly glare he'd seen his brother use once when he had gotten woken up from his afternoon nap. That thought made Chika shudder a little. When Chika looked to his side he saw Mizuki mouth 'are you okay?' and give a worried look. 'Don't worry I'm fine' Chika mouthed back giving a reassuring smile. When Mizuki saw the sincerity in his face she gave him a relieved smile and went back to her work. Chika felt touched by the girl's tiny gesture of care. _She_ had been worried about _him_!


	3. a lunch to remember

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB.

It was lunch time and people began filing down into the lunch hall. Mizuki was sticking close to Chika's side, shying away from people. Anytime someone came over to talk to Chika she would hide behind him and grip his sleeve for comfort.

"Where do you want to eat Mizuki?" Chika asked, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"The roof!" Mizuki answered delightedly, clasping her hands together with sparkles in her eyes. Her face burned bright and she looked at her feet. "um… it's just that I've always wanted to eat on the roof with a friend and now I can because I met you so…" she tried to explain, biting her lip hopefully.

Chika blushed and smiled, so he was her friend. "Well then as your friend it's my obligation to fulfill your wish! Go up there and wait for me, I'll get our food." Chika laughed and winked, getting into the lunch line.

"mm!" Mizuki replied happily and ran off to the stairs that lead to the building's roof access entrance.

Mizuki sat in a comfortable little corner next to the fence surrounding the roofs perimeter or safety precautions. Mizuki found herself thinking about Chika. She couldn't believe how incredibly nice, cool, and cute he was. It was only her first day and Chika was treating her like they'd been lie long friends. And he even let her call him Chika! She blushed and smiled happily at the thought. Just then she heard the door to the roof open but when she got up to great Chika she found herself standing in front of two boys that were grinning creepily at her. Before she could do anything one of the boys grabbed her as the other forced her to the ground.

Chika walked up the stairs holding to bentos in his hands. He was about halfway up the stairs when he heard Mizuki scream 'NO!' in a frightened voice. Chika's eyes widened and he dropped the bentos, running as fast as he could and went into stealth mode. He slammed the door open and what he saw made his blood boil. He was officially pissed! Two boys were attacking Mizuki. One was on top o her as the other held her down, he also noticed that her shirt was slightly unbuttoned. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked up at Chika helplessly. That one look set something off in Chika and he lost it.

"_AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Chika let out a blood curdling beast like scream and he flung himself at the boys who were frozen in total shock and fear. He grabbed them and slammed them into the fence.

"Don't you dare ever touch her with your disgusting hands ever again! I swear to god I'll kill you, you disgusting excuses of human beings! If you would have done anything to her I would have ripped your throats with my teeth! GO TO HELL!" he through the shaking boys down the flight of stairs and slammed the door in pure spiteful fury. He ran over to Mizuki and pulled her into an unexpected hug.

"Mizuki, are you okay? God it's all my fault! If I would have taken any longer they would have.." Chika's voice broke and he gulped, pulling her closer to his chest. Mizuki put a gentle hand on Chika's face, tilted his face down, and kissed him lightly on the cheek then looked him in the eyes and smiled "I'm all right, thank you for saving me Chika…" then she buried her face into Chika's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. Chika blushed and looked down at Mizuki, touching his cheek and biting his lip in embarrassment. This girl is perfect Chika thought then pulled out of her hug and began re buttoning her shirt carefully. She looked up at Chika and blushed.

"th~thanks Chika… your too good to me. If it's not too much trouble please keep protecting me…" Mizuki mumbled, looking down at her hands.

"I wouldn't want it any other way… princess…" Chika smiled sweetly and then looked away a little shocked by his own words. Had he really just called her princess? But he didn't really care because after he had said it Mizuki looked extremely happy.


	4. at home with mizuki

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB.

After school Chika walked Mizuki and hugged her good bye.

"Goodbye Chika… see you tomorrow." She smiled adoringly up at him as he patted her on the head.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow and by the way you don't have to be so shy around me, I don't bite... most of the time" he said slyly, laughing to indicate he was just joking. He gave her one last smile and walked away.

Wow, Chika's like a prince Mizuki thought while in her room doing homework. She looked down at her paper to find Chika scribbled all over it.

"Oh no! How embarrassing!" Mizuki cried, throwing herself onto her bed and burying her extremely red face into her Rin and Len plushies. She couldn't stop thinking about Chika. Her heart still beat hard from the very thought of the unexpected embrace he had given her or how she kissed him on the cheek or how he called her…PRINCESS! She remembered how special she felt when he said that. She adored Chika, she looked up to Chika, she…loved Chika… oh my god, she was in love with Chika! And after only one day! But she couldn't help herself around him, the way he talked, smiled, looked at her, his face, his personality, his eyes!

"AHHH! Chika, I'm in love with Chika!" Mizuki began rolling around on her bed, squeezing Rin and Len to her chest and kicking at the air like she was doing some awful ninja impression! Get a hold of yourself, Mizuki thought trying to contain herself, a failed attempt. Mizuki threw herself off her bed to get some tea to calm down but in the process she tripped over a shoe and after letting out a squeal fell flat on her face next to the giant stack of manga on the right of her closet. She could be a serious cluts sometimes.

"Mizuki, what in god's name are you doing up there?" her mother called from downstairs.

"Sorry, momma, tripped over a shoe…" Mizuki replied, rubbing her aching forehead that had just made contact with the floor.

"Again? This is the 19th time this week… I swear you're gonna break your neck one of these days…" her mother said more to herself then her extremely clumsy daughter.


	5. huni finds out

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB.

Back at home, Chika sat on his bed thinking over his day. How that girl changed him so much in one day, not even he knew. She was just so amazing and different and SO CUTE! God, why did he have to think like this? And some of the things he said sounded like something one of the idiots from the host club would say! Oh no, he was turning into Tamaki! Horror ran threw his veins and he tried to gulp the feeling of disgust down.

"Why does she have to be so cute?" Chika asked no one in particular.

"Why does who have to be so cute?" an innocent but extremely curious voice that Chika knew too well asked.

"Mitsukuni!... um… er… no one's cute. I was just… reciting for a play! Yeah that's what I was doing… um so you can leave now that I've reassured you that I don't think anyone's cute. So bye!" Chika said nervously, pushing his older brother out of the room. Mitsukuni stopped and shut the door behind him so he couldn't be forced out.

"Now, hold on just a second! Older brother wants to know who you think is cute! I heard you loud and clear so spill it mister!" Mitsukuni pouted, pointing accusingly at his brother. There was no way Chika was getting out of this one, he was sure of it. Chika slumped onto his bed, head down, admitting defeat because it was pointless to try. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and blushed when he looked up at his brother. Mitsukuni gasped and threw himself at Chika, hugging him tightly.

"Chika chan! I've never seen you make a face like that! You must really like her to get so embarrassed! This is the first time I've ever saw you blush!"

"Get off, big brother! I can't breathe! Stop trying to use your alien powers to read my mind! I'll tell you but first get off!" after he got off of Chika he went on. "It's a new girl named Mizuki Shadie… don't you dare tell that idiotic host club! I'll be coming over tomorrow to make sure you didn't so keep that big mouth of yours closed about it… please" Chika said, looking up hopefully at Mitsukuni.

"I promise I won't tell a soul Chika chan!" Mitsukuni stated holding up his fist righteously and crying tears of a proud big brother. Mitsukuni smiled at his brother and went off to eat cake, closing the door behind him.


	6. come with me?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB.

The next day Chika woke up feeling annoyed (at his brother), pissed (at his self), and happy (at the fact he was gonna see Mizuki). When he walked out to get into his car to go to school he saw Mizuki standing awkwardly at the houses gate, twiddling her thumbs nervously. Chika stood there for a second in bewilderment but quickly grew composure and ran over to her.

"Goo-good morning… Chika. I was wondering if you wanted to wa-walk to school with me…" she mumbled, biting her lip and looking down in embarrassment. Chika looked at Mizuki and flashed a crooked grin in her direction. She was so shy and lacked so much confidence but she still mustered enough courage to see Chika. He felt special being thought of by Mizuki.

"Come on." Chika said casually (to hid his embarrassment and happiness), tugging at her sleeve and looking back with a broad smile to show he meant it. Mizuki smiled happily and fallowed laughing along with Chika in nothing in particular. She was happy to share such a great moment with Chika and he felt the same way.

"Um… Chika I was wondering if you wanted to hang out on Saturday. I need to go shopping for a few things at the mall and it's more fun with two people…" she bit her lip and added quickly, "but I completely understand if you don't want to. I wouldn't want to make your weekend boring!" her face flamed red and she looked away. Chika blushed; she wanted to hang out with him on the weekend… so she did like talking to him.

"I would love to. Right down all the details and I'll meet you on Saturday. And hanging out with you would definitely not make my weekend boring, just the opposite actually." Chika reassured her, smiling happily at Mizuki.


	7. the plan within a plan!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB.

Huni (Mitsukuni) walked into the host club twitching nervously. I have to keep Chika's secret! Huni told himself.

"Hi Huni." The twins said in unison. Huni jumped into the air and made an 'eek' sound. He seriously needed to calm down or everyone was gonna know he was hiding something.

"What's wrong? You're trying to hide something from us, aren't you?" Kyouya asked accusingly, seeming to morph out of thin air. It looked like Huni's cover was about to be blown.

"No-nothing's wrong… silly, I'm just being normal cute old me… heh heh…" Huni gulped, trying to sound cute but failing since his voice broke at the end, an indication that he was lying. Now everyone was surrounding him.

"Stop lying. The jig is up so spill it." Tamaki said, everyone nodded in agreement including Mori and Haruhi.

"Um... um…WAHHH! Forgive me Chika!" Huni whaled, leaving the host club puzzled. Huni told them last night's story start to finish! The room went silent with shock.

"Um guys?.. Are y'all okay?" Huni asked, looking at the now petrified host club. I guess this was too much for them, Huni thought while poked at all of them. When Huni had lost all hope of trying to fix his friends and began to awkwardly walk away he heard Tamaki exclaim feverishly "We must find out more about Chika's new mystery lover!"

"yeah boss, that' a brilliant idea!" Kaoru chimed in, his face splitting into a wicked grin.

"I agree. And that means we can '_help_' out Chika" Hikaru added, smiling devilishly.

Every one began to form a plan, aside from the blank faced Haruhi, shocked Mori, and the horrified Huni. What had he done? Chika was going to kill Huni or even worse, destroy Huni's cake collection! And to make it worse Chika was probably never going to talk to him again. Chika had trusted Huni and he betrayed him. Huni started to cry. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped protectively over him.

"C'mon Huni, don't cry. Listen, don't tell the host club but I have a plan to sabotage their plan so you don't get in trouble with your brother and they don't ruin Chika's life. So smile because I'll take care of it, okay?" Haruhi smiled reassuringly at Huni and wiped a stray tear from his face. Haruhi was so great; Huni had no words to express his gratitude to her. Huni wiped his face and smiled up at her. "You're the best Haru chan! Thank you so much!" Huni smiled and walked away so they didn't look suspicious. Everything was going to be all right, he hoped at least.


	8. before the visit

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB. (A/N) I will soon put up the next chapter and hope you are enjoying the story so far

"Haninozuka, could you read this line in English for us?" Chika's sensei asked. Chika was sitting in class, working on the English language which could be quite confusing at the beginning. Chika stood up and grabbed his book, looking over the line.

"Of course sensei. It says 'I am sorry to bother you but could you show me to the nearest bus station?'" Chika recited casually.

"As expected from you Haninozuka." Sensei commented approvingly.

The school day was almost over and Chika was going to the host club to see if his brother had kept his promise. _Oh, Mitsukuni if you told anyone I'm going to destroy your precious cake collection! _Chika thought begrudgingly as he held a, now crumpled, piece of paper in his clenched fist. Then he scratched his head, wondering why he felt a sudden rush of déjà vu at the thought of destroying his brother's cake. Ah, oh well, it probably wasn't important.

The bell rang and Chika hurried off to his destination, after saying good bye (and having a small but important conversation) with Mizuki. All the way there Chika had a cold pain in his stomach, and a sickening fear of what would happen if _they_ knew. His heart rate accelerated and he felt overbearingly nauseated by that very thought. When he was finally standing in front of the door he took a deep shaky breath and put a trembling hand on the door handle. And when he opened it he found… a valentines' day theme gone wrong? (Insert Chika sweat drop and ending episode theme music)


	9. a quick save

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB.

(A/N) Sorry for taking so long! With starting high school and my small moment of writers block it took a while. Just so everyone knows there's only about 3 or 4 chapters until this is done! So here's the next chapter!

"Why, hello Chika chan, how do you do?" Tamaki asked in an extremely disturbingly sweet voice, extending his hand and giving his signature pedo wink.

"Um… Tamaki… you're kind of creeping me out…" asked, looking down awkwardly.

"Awe, c'mon don't be shy! We know your little secret." Tamaki hummed, smile broadening.

"What? Oh, do you now… and what might that secret be?" Chika asked through clenched teeth, giving his brother a murderous look.

"Well we all know that you…" Tamaki stopped abruptly when Haruhi's arms wrapped around him and she peeked her face from behind Tamaki.

"He was just saying that we know how much you like valentines' day so that's why we did the whole room like this. Isn't that right, Tamaki Senpai, everyone else?" Haruhi smiled sweetly up at everyone and batted her eyelashes, causing everyone to blush and nod numbly in agreement.

"Hey I need to talk to Huni and Chika so you guys start without me okay?" Haruhi said equally as adorable before dragging the brothers away.

"Chika you wait hear and Huni you fallow me." Haruhi ordered before walking into a different room with Huni.

"Haru chan! That was awesome, you saved me!" Huni gushed happily.

"Well I had to do something before someone got killed…" she said modestly.

"anyway Huni, I've figured out my plan."


	10. coming to an understanding

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB.

Huni was about to ask what that plan might be but Haruhi had already pushed m and dragged him into the other room.

"Haruhi Senpai, what are you doing?" Chika asked, a little more than puzzled.

"Chika, I know your secret. You think a girl named Mizuki is cute but don't get mad at Huni, he didn't tell me. I heard him talking to himself in the hallway and he said it because he didn't think anyone was around." Haruhi bursted out in one breath, coming up with a quick and clever lie on the spot.

"Um… what? S-so you know my secret, what about the rest of the host club?" Chika mumbled, gulping at the thought of those idiots knowing.

"No and I plan on keeping it that way. I don't want anyone to interfere and screw everything…" Haruhi added half earnestly and then added, "That is if you'll allow me to help you." Her eyes began to sparkle at the very thought.

"Um… what do you mean by… help?" Chika asked his Senpai.

"I mean, I'm going to help you get the girl you like!" Haruhi claimed, looking like an epic warrior of love (and feeling like one to).

"You mean it Senpai?" Chika exclaimed, unable to contain his joy.

"Of course!" she responded, equally enthused.

"Then it's a deal!" Chika confirmed and then his faced burned bright red as he came to a realization, "Oh my god… what you said just made me realize something! I don't just think Mizuki's cute, I… I… I like Mizuki!"


	11. a shocking moment

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB.

Hey guys! So I'm gonna be turning 15 on Sunday! Yes, that means 15 years of me starting on august 18th! But I plan on getting another chapter posted by Sunday!

Chika thought he might pass out from the very weight of his words, much less the truth of them!

"Chika, are you alright? You like you just got hit in the gut with a cat shaped boulder." Haruhi asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine. It's all just so shocking…" Chika drew a shaky breath and then looked back at Haruhi, "Wait, why a _cat _shaped boulder?"

"I don't know, I just thought it was most suitable for the moment." Haruhi shrugged nonchalantly.

"How did this moment in time make you think of _that_?.. Oh never mind…" Chika groaned, face palming.

"Well sorry for being concerned… anyway, I can't believe it took you this long to figure out you liked Mizuki… it's kind of sad…"

"Shut up Senpai! This is the first time I've ever liked a girl and… and…" Chika trailed off as his face turned bright red and he began to feel flustered.

"Sorry, sorry." She put her hand up defensively, "So I guess I should go ahead and tell you my plan."

"No! That would be an awful plan. What if one of them heard?" Chika hissed, jerking a thumb in the direction of the hosts.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd say that so… hear." She handed him a piece of paper after rummaging around her pocket. Chika's eyes grew wide.

"Senpai, why this of all places?" Chika asked, a little more than confused.

"Because nobody would suspect me, you, and Huni Senpai to go there and… it was my favorite place growing up as a kid…"

"Your favorite place was an _otaku maid café_?" Chika asked, trying to smother a laugh.

"S-shut up! Or I won't help you!" her face reddened and she looked down.

"I'm sorry, I was just shocked… and besides your right, no one will find us there. Well I better leave before the idiots you call hosts lose their patients." Chika left while hearing Haruhi say 'see you tomorrow'. See you tomorrow Senpai, Chika thought as he walked by the still stupefied but newly curious host club members, all but Mitsukuni, who just smiled and winked before going to devour a mountain load of cake.

Chika walked into his class as his heart hammered, he took his seat next to the smiling Mizuki who looked adorable with her hair lightly tousled from the wind outside.

"Good morning Chika chan!" her eyes sparkled and she flashed a 'beautiful without' trying smile. Chika felt heat begin to feel heat creep up his face. Why did she have to be so pretty? All of a sudden the song 'anywhere but hear' by Safety Suit go through his head, it matched how he felt for her. God, why did he have to thinks that? His face reddened even more and he opened his mouth to speak.

"G-good m-morning Mizuki…" he stammered shyly, something he hardly ever did until recently.

"What's wrong Chika/ are you okay?" she batted her lashes in concern.

"No, it's nothing… I'm fine so are we still going to the mall this weekend?"

Her face brightened up automatically at Chika's words. "Of course! I can't wait! Unless… you have other plans, that is." Her face fell a little at the though.

Chika couldn't stand that look; he hated to see any trace of sadness of the person most important in his life's face. He patted her head and smiled down at her warmly.

"Of course not. I wouldn't trade your company for anything."

"Chika chan…" she put her hands on her heart and smiled to herself and then at a moment's decision she wrapped her arms around Chika and whispered "thank you" into his ear and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and sitting down in her seat, her face ablaze. Chika's face burned brightly and he placed his hand on his cheek before smiling lovingly and sitting down. With that class started, leaving Chika and Mizuki to their love felt thoughts.


	12. nya!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB.

**(a/n): I'm probably going to be putting up chapters extremely fast because I might be getting grounded by the end of the week so this fan fiction will probably have its last chapters posted by the end of this week.**

The lunch bell rang and Chika and Mizuki went up to the roof as usual.

"Yay! Today's Thursday which means only two more days until out date!... I… I mean until we… uh… hang out… sorry Chika, I didn't mean to call it that… um" Mizuki rambled on, voice thick with fresh embarrassment.

Chika smiled kindly at her, his eyes soft. "It's okay Mizuki. You know you're really pretty when you blush." Chika said, ruffling her hair lightly. She smiled, overjoyed by Chika's complement, her blush deepening. Looking at her the song 'anywhere but here' by safetysuit played in his head once again.

Abruptly he said to Mizuki, "say ah." She did as he said, looking confused until Chika put a piece of pocky in her mouth. He laughed as she nibbled carelessly at her piece of pocky, enjoying herself to the fullest. He reached out and moved a strand of hair from her face then drew his hand back quickly and mumbled sorry, balling his hands up and clenching the fabric of his face. Why did he keep forgetting that they were still only friends? And why did she look hurt when he took his hands away.

Huni, Haruhi, and Chika walked down the side walk onto the otaku maid café. When they got there Chika stood awkwardly in front of the door not wanting to be the first to enter. Haruhi rolled her eyes and opened the door nonchalantly.

"Nya! Welcome home master." They heard a particularly perky voice say. When Chika turned around to face their waitress his heart stopped and he made a weird shocked grunt noise. It was a girl with her hands up like kitty paws wearing a gothic Lolita maid outfit and kitty ears. The girl was extremely pretty and _familiar._

"Mizuki…" Chika gasped, his face reddening at the extremely adorable and now extremely shocked Mizuki cosplaying as a cat.

"Chika chan… eh?..." Mizuki whispered, looking as if she might pass out from pure shock and embarrassment alone.


	13. canabal bananas

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB.

The whole café fell silent so Mizuki grabbed the pair and dragged them outside so not to cause a disturbance. When they were safely out side Chika began to speak.

"You're an otaku?" he yelled, full of confusion. Mizuki mistook this confusion for anger and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry *hic* sorry I didn't tell you C-Chika chan! I just didn't want you to *sniff* think I was weird and stop talking to me." Mizuki bawled, falling to her knees and wiping her closed eyes, her face contorted in pain. "If Chika chan hated me I… I just don't *hic* know what I'd do! I'm so sorry Chika chan! WAAAH!" she was crying hard now, clenching her heart in pain and hunching over. Chika's eyes widened in disbelief and gave himself a mental punch in the face for making the girl he liked cry like this. He dropped to the ground pulling her into an embrace.

"Don't be stupid! I would never hate you for something as simple as you being an otaku! Truthfully I think you look adorable… I'm sorry I made you cry so please don't be sad." Chika knew he sounded a little desperate but he didn't give a damn at this moment in time because all that mattered to him right now was Mizuki and how she felt. She peaked up at him and smiled, blushing a little from her outburst but not really caring due to Chika's act of kindness and care. They smiled impishly at each other but were shortly interrupted by a faint giggle and a sharp clearing of the throat. Chika had completely forgotten about Haruhi and Huni's very existence, let alone them being there. They both jumped up out of each other's arms, looking around guiltily like two kids stealing the last cookie from the cookie jar.

"So… I'll see you later Chika chan… so yeah… bye!" Mizuki ran back into the café, leaving Chika to face the rath of insanity by himself.

"So…" Huni began nonchalantly.

"That was Mizuki…" Haruhi concluded with equal nonchalance.

Oh god, hear it comes… the rath… Chika thought, gulping a little.

"SO KAWAII!" they both chimed in unison, eyes sparkling and thumbs up in approval. Chika looked at them a little more relived then confused but still confused none the less.

"Um… okay…" Chika said walking away from his even creepier then usual brother and overall _disturbing_ Senpai. Today had shaped out to be a weird day and only then did he realize, as he lay in his bed, that he forgot the whole reason they had even gone to that café. That was freakin' awesome Chika thought smothering his face into his pillow. Looks like he _wasn't _getting help from his Senpai after all.

That night Chika dreamt of a cute cat cosplaying girl (that was none other than Mizuki) and two creepy obsessive people, one was an alien loli boy and the other a closet otaku creepy Senpai. It was a _very _strange dream that made Chika question himself when he awoke the next morning.

Mizuki's eye lids fluttered open and she mumbled Chika. She sat up clutching a Hibari Kyouya plushie close to her chest. She still could hardly believe that Chika wanted to talk to her after yesterday's incident. She sat up yawning and stretched her arms out tiredly and then began to rub sleep out of her eyes before getting up and getting ready for school.

"Mizuki! There's a boy at the door for you and he's _SO_ cute!" Mizuki's mom called from downstairs. Chika! She automatically thought and came stumbling down the stairs. She would have fell face first onto the ground, too, if not for a pair of strong (and familiar) arms wrapping around her and stopping the fall. Chika stood Mizuki upright and smiled riley.

"Just wanted to know that I had the right house before we go to the mall tomorrow." Chika smiled explaining why he was here. Mizuki's face reddened and her mom's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she smiled suggestively.

"Soooo… a handsome boy is taking my precious daughter on a date? I'm so happy!" her mother swooned, touching her forehead with the back of her hand and dipping back dramatically.

"M-mom… it's not a…" Mizuki was cut off abruptly by Chika.

"Yea ma'am, I guess you could call it a date." Chika said politely and giving his best host smile before dragging Mizuki out of the door.

"Chika chan?" Mizuki blushed while Chika dragged her by the hand to school.

"you know even though we're friends… it's still pretty much a date no matter how you look at it so you don't have to be so awkward about it… unless you don't like thinking of it that way that is…" Chika grumbled sounding hurt and looking forward. Mizuki's eyes softened and she smile kindly at him.

"Then it's a date, I guess." She said sweetly, gripping chika's hand and walking next to him. He blushed and bit his lip, trying to hide the fact of how overjoyed he was.

As they walked hand in hand Chika remembered the conversation he had with Haruhi Senpai via phone earlier that morning. She had told him that after they got back from the mall to come straight to the host club. They were holding a night time dance and it was the opportune moment for Chika to make his move. His face had split into a grin at the sheer brilliance of it when she told him. Tomorrow Chika was defiantly going to confess to Mizuki no matter what…

Mizuki sat in class day dreaming about the following day. For her, Chika had been her love at first sight and now after only a week they were going on a date! Her heart felt as if it might burst from giddiness. She peeked over her text book and snuck a glance at Chika. To her surprise he was doing the same. They both looked down quickly and went back to pretending to study. In the middle of class, about 30 minutes before lunch, Mizuki began to doze off and when she fell into a semi deep slumber she had a strange dream.

She was talking to Chika and when he leaned in to kiss her a giant monkey put him into a giant banana peel and then dropped him back on the ground and running away. When Mizuki finally managed to get him out he had already turned into a yellow banana man and was turned into a giant banana split, which was eaten by some hungry children. 'Chika' Mizuki screamed to her, now digested, lover.

Mizuki was awakened by the lunch bell and looked up, a little dazed, at a laughing Chika.

"What's so funny?" Mizuki asked.

"You were rambling on and on about bananas and cannibalistic, ice cream eating children. It was pretty funny, not to be mean or anything." Chika giggled.

"Haha." Mizuki laughed dryly and the added bleakly, "You wouldn't be laughing so hard if you would have seen my dream, senior banana." Mizuki chuckled at her own personal inside joke, smirking deviously at the confused Chika before walking away; Chika close behind.


	14. will you be my princess?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB.

Chika smiled, walking hand in hand with Mizuki. They walked into the mall's entrance. They were finally going on their date. "Um… Mizuki I was wondering if tonight you wanted to go to this party my big brothers host club is throwing… I mean you don't have to if you don't want to…" Chika mumbled, blushing. Miyuki gave a warm affectionate smile that almost made his heart burst. _'I… I love you so much Mizuki… I really wish I could tell you that…' _Chika bit his lip. " You… you really mean it Chika? You would actually take me somewhere like that? And you wouldn't be embarrassed by me? You are so great Chika! I'm so glad I moved hear... so glad…" Mizuki blushed, hugging him and resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "I'm really glad you moved here to… I don't think you understand how glad I truly am." They smiled shyly at each other when a slightly stumbling, semi drunk man came into view. "Awe… how cute… go find somewhere else… to uh… be lovey dovey before I *hick* vomit." The man slurred, giggling at nothing in particular. "You shouldn't be so rude in front of such a cute little princess." Chika said smiling companionably. "Woah… she's a *hick* princess?" he asked, looking amazed. _Yes! The dumb drunk bastard is falling for it! _Chika was pleased with himself. "Yes, and I'm her knight. And as her knight I must protect her from the likes of you. So could you please not bother my fair princess any longer." He smiled tenderly, kissing a blushing Mizuki on the hand. "Oh… I apologize…" he gave a drunken bow and staggered away. Mizuki started giggling, hands over her mouth. "What's so funny?" "I didn't know you could act Chika… or should I say _knight _Chika?" she laughed, cocking a sarcastic eyebrow. "Oh shut it _princess _Mizuki." Chika began to laugh to. He hadn't had this much fun in a while. "Hey Chika…" Mizuki whispered, her cheeks dusted pink. "I don't think you're much of a knight… you're more of a prince in my mind…" Mizuki was blood red and refused to look up at him. He swallowed, feeling his heart rate increase. He let out a long breath and gritted his teeth. "If… if I have to be a prince… can I… can I at least be your prince?" Chika stammered out, face glowing bright red. "Chika do you mean…" Chika cupped Mizuki's face into his hands and looked her straight into those big rich golden brown sunset eyes and stated with bold new confidence, "Yes Mizuki that was a confession. You've only been here for a week and yet you are the most important person that has ever entered my; that has ever entered my heart. I want t you to always smile and be happy and I want to be the person to do that. I never want anyone else to have you but me because I'm afraid they would make you cry. And if anyone ever made you cry I'd never forgive myself. And I know this might sound selfish but I can't help it!.. My life has always been dark but the first time I ever saw you, you brightened my world like the sun. To me you are the sun. If I ever lost you I would cry forever because you've given me the one thing I've never had, love. I love you." Chika could feel tears blearing his vision. He wiped a hand across his face to see Mizuki clutching his shirt and crying. "Chika… I thought you would never ever say those words to me. I thought I would never be good enough to be with you. Thank you so much for being in love with me. Thank you so much for caring about me, for talking to me even though I was so shy, for saying such sweet things to me, for protecting me, and most of all for showing me love as well. I love you to Chika…" she sobbed into his chest. He pulled her face up and wiped her tears away; smiling so broadly it was painful. "Mizuki will you please be my princess?" "as long as you will be my prince." They smiled very sweetly at each other. Then Chika bent down and, slowly, bent over pressing his lips to hers. He embraced her in his arms and she kissed him back. The kiss was, sweet, pure, beautiful, and over too quickly. He truthfully wished it could have lasted forever but reluctantly pulled away. "Hey Mizuki let's go to that party." "Okay." They walked out hand in hand once more but this time as boy friend and girl friend.

A/N: oh my god! Only on chapter left! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I was grounded for two months, then I had to study for finals, and finally my mom's been visiting me and my brother all break so… any way I am so very sorry! I am a despicable excuse for a human being. *Bows* don't hate me


	15. untill forever ends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB.

**A/N: The last chapter… I think I might cry… this was my first fan fiction and it is very important to me. I've gotten so many positive reviews and to show my appreciation I have a few people to point out. ****i-Spit-on-Fire:**** thank you for your great reviews and our laziness is something we share in common ;). Also the things you wrote always made me giggle. ****Aurora rose1001: ****You were pretty much the first person to ever review on my story! I'm really glad this made you laugh, whenever I was in a writing slump your reviews helped inspire me. Thanks for being so cool :D. ****happygoluckyfull: ****reading your reviews was always fun to read and you had some interesting things to say. Thanks for fallowing my fan fic :} (sorry 'bout the pedophile smile but it had to be done hehe. **** Special thanks to my friend Shadie:**** the whole reason I started writing this was because of you. I love you almost as much as a billion frans and belphegors and hibaris ;) ushishishi XD. **

When Chika and Mizuki walked through the host club's door he was slightly surprised to see Huni and Haruhi greet them first. It was even funnier when Tamaki made a little shocked choking sound. "I see you two are holding hands and giving each other love filled glances. You already confessed didn't you Chika." Tamaki concluded coolly, smiling at them pleasantly. The whole host club erupted into gasps. "Wow Tamaki Senpai, that's surprisingly observant of you. Yeah I did." He smiled fondly at his cute blushing princess. "Awe Chika chan! That's so sweet! I'm so proud of my little brother. And you think of her as a princess to! How cute!" Huni gushed, eyes brimmed with tears. "H-how did you know I was thinking that? Can you read minds now?" Chika stuttered, feeling heat grow on his face. "hehe… No I was just guessing." Huni Smiled evilly, quite pleased with himself. _You're the devil._ He thought bluntly. "Hey Mizuki could you please come with me? I would like to help you to prepare for the host club dance." Haruhi extended her hand and smiled warmly. "Okay." Mizuki smiled and walked over to Haruhi. "You're a girl right?" she whispered shyly. "Yes I am but could you please keep it a secret." She responded sweetly, taking Mizuki by the hand and walking to a different room.

"Oh Chika chan…." The twins called mysteriously in unison, smiling creepy Cheshire grins. Chika gulped. They grabbed him and threw him into a dressing room. A few seconds ,of yelling and things being thrown, later Chika walked out in a nice suit, looking suspiciously like a host in training. "You look so adorable." The club chimed. "Shut up… so… how long until the party starts?" "15 minutes." Mori answered quietly before fading back into a corner.

5 minutes until the party was going to start Haruhi walked out with Mizuki. Chika's breath caught in his throat and his face turned beat red. She was wearing a sweet Lolita dress. It was pink and trimmed with black lace with a black bow. It was a little above the knee and came with a matching choker. Her soft brown hair was curled in loose, long ringlets with a little bow on the right side. Her lips were softly pinkened with light lip stick and she were a little blush on her cheek bones to bring out her natural lovely face shape. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on and at that perfect moment in time he could not believe that she was his. He walked up to her lightly caressed her left cheek. "You look to beautiful to be real." Her face went a shade darker at his complement. "Thank you Chika… you look really nice to. I feel really lucky to be the girlfriend of someone so nice and cute and cool…" she whispered, looking down and biting down her lip. "I'm the lucky one… princess…" he smiled and tilted her head up, placing a soft sweet kiss on her lips. They both turned red when they realized the entire host club and the guests that had just appeared were staring at them. "KAWAII!" they all gushed so loudly Chika felt as if the walls were shaking. "I wish I had a boy friend like him!" some of the girls complained, eyes sparkling dreamily. "Yeah! That girl is so lucky!" Some other girls agreed. "Well well Chika…" Kyouya smiled, writing something in his clip board. "Okay my lovely princesses and their princes let the dancing commence." Tamaki clapped his hands and the music started. Chika bowed and kissed Mizuki's hand. "May have this dance?" He smiled, grabbing her hand. "I suppose." Mizuki giggled, putting her arms around his neck and laying her head on his chest. Chika put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Hey Chika… would it be stupid if I said I think you're my soul mate…" Mizuki mumbled, hiding her embarrassed face. "I couldn't have put it in better words myself… Mizuki before I met you I didn't care about love and never thought that I'd actually fall for someone. But I knew I was wrong when I saw you. I don't want anyone but you. You are my everything and I love you so much it hurts. Please stay by my side forever." Chika said, his heart beating rapidly from his words. "Your heart is beating really fast. And yes, I will always stay by your side. I love you Chika Haninozuka…" she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. Chika let out a low chuckle. Mizuki arched an eyebrow. "Sorry… I was just thinking that if my parents heard the way I was talking they would be setting up meetings with your mom to talk about wedding plans." He laughed at the image in his head but stopped when he noticed Mizuki biting down on her lip, mauling something over in her head. "What's wrong?" he asked grabbing her chin gently and tilting her head up gently so they were looking each other's eyes. She blushed and took a deep breath. "This might sound dumb… but um… I was just thinking since we want to stay together forever… never mind, I'll sound ignorant if I say it…" she gave a helpless and flustered look that almost broke his heart. "Nothing you say is dumb or ignorant. I won't laugh, just tell me." He almost pleaded. Pulling up all of her courage, she said in a rush "I want to be your fiancé." Both of their eyes widened and Chika felt his heart skip a beat. "Sorry… never mind…" Mizuki mumbled, tears brimming her eyes. He wiped them away gently and smiled a smile of adoration. "Hey Mizuki, be my fiancé, please?" he asked, pulling her into an embrace. "Okay." Her voice was muffled but it sounded happy. "Did you ever think this would happen when you moved here?" He joked. "I can say that I definitely did not." She giggled, sniffling. "I love you." They said in unison. Chika intertwined his fingers in her hair and lifted her head. He kissed with all the passion he could muster, her doing the same. It was a heart stopping, world shattering kiss that promised the beginning of forever. Chika finally had a reason to smile.

Extra: after the dance.

Chika had his arm around Mizuki's shoulder, laughing fondly at a story she was telling him. The class erupted into gasps. "You guys are dating?" people yelled, eyes wide. "More than that, she's also my fiancé." Chika decided the dumbfounded look on every ones faces were priceless. "EH?" they yelled in confused unison. Mizuki and Chika broke into laughter. "Oh my god the apocalypse is coming sooner than we thought. Chika's eyes are filled with love and happiness, he fell for a girl in only a week, and he's _laughing_!" a random boy screamed, arms flailing. This just caused the couple to laugh even harder. Tears began to stream down their faces and they clutched their stomachs and gasped for air. "People are weird!" they gasped. Everyone sat down when sensei walked in but weird glances were still shot around the room. "This is gonna be a fun rest of the year." Mizuki whispered. "Yes it is." Chika agreed before leaning over and kissing her as everyone (including the sensei) erupted in eh's. So this was what love was like.

**A/N: NOOOOOO! It's over! My heart is dying! Goodbye cruel world! *dies for a minute but comes back to life a second later* well I plan on writing more ohshc fan fics (I might even make a sequel to this) but it's gonna be a while until I do because I have like 5 other ones I'm working on. And, sadly, I don't know if y'all will like them because there gonna be super fluffy yaoi fan fics… I'm working on a khr, Hetalia, and fairy tail one. Oh and a amuto shugo chara one so that isn't a yaoi one :D. well thank you for being with me through this. I'll really miss writing this and reading yalls reviews! Well until next time… stay in school, don't get pregnant, and don't do drugs (or at least don't get caught XD)!**


End file.
